


Last Dance (a poem)

by AvenuePotter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: At least, I think this is a poem . . . It's about the 'end of the road' for our lovely Nygmakins. Stanzas on moving background graphics (GIFs).





	Last Dance (a poem)




End file.
